


Black eye

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Not actual abuse, Trigger warning: discussions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: A true story of how Lestrade acquire a black eye
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Lestrade
Kudos: 51





	Black eye

**Author's Note:**

> It is a funny story and not actual abuse happening in it, but I felt the need to put up a warning because I don't want to trigger anyone. It's just a misunderstood situation nothing more.

“Why are you so happy? You just arrested your fiancé.” Sally asked Greg when he packed up his office Friday afternoon with a smile on his face

“Yeah but that’s work and we have a date tonight”

“But he is angry at you.”

“Maybe but that’s different. I’ll see you in Monday Sals.”

“Right boss, have fun.” she might don’t like Sherlock but she understand that he’s good for Greg and she appreciates it. A murder case came in Sunday and Sally called Lestrade and told him to bring his fiancé because he’d love it.

Greg got a black eye.

“Jesus what happened to you?”

“What? Oh yeah. I run into a door yesterday.” Greg walked toward the body and waved with his hand dismissively.

With that he forgot that entirely and they began to work. But his co-workers worried about their DI, they all remembered Friday when Sherlock was angry because Lestrade put him in a cell because he withhold an evidence. He spent three hours there while they finished the crime scene and arrested the murderer. When Sherlock started vividly gesticulate in front of Greg’s face two of the PCs grabbed Sherlock and Sally leapt between them.

“That’s enough freak!”

“What?”

“Sally what are you doing? And don’t call him that.”

“What am I doing? What are you doing, Greg? I thought you are smarter than this.”

“Let him go for a fuck’s sake. Sally what’s wrong with you? We have a case to solve.”

“No, we have two cases. And this one is in the first place.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Asked Greg looking around

“I’m talking about your eye.”

“My eye? I run into a door. I already told you that”

“Really, I heard that one a million bloody times before.”

“Yeah, well this is true this time.”

“The hell it is.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake. He run into a door Donovan.”

“Sure he did.”

“Flaming, Stillwater let him go, that’s an order.” The PCs reluctantly let Sherlock go but they remained alert “Good. Are you alright?”

“Yes.” He brushed down his coat and stepped up beside Greg

“Sally I really am run into a bloody door yesterday. We walked home from our date when a lad run past us with an old lady’s purse. We run after him when a shop door opened and I run into it. It knocked me off just like in the movies. A bit to the right and I got a broken nose.”

“You catch the guy at least freak?”

“Why would I? Lestrade was on the floor with a bleeding nose.”

“A patrol caught him in the next corner. Now can we back to working?”

“Yes sure, sorry boss.”

“It’s not me you have to apologise to.”

“Sorry freak.”

“Sally I told you, do not call him that.”

“Sorry boss. Sorry Sherlock.”


End file.
